


Umbrella

by Broken leg (Enotopauk)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Broken%20leg
Summary: Он ушёл, оставив Айеро на ступеньках его дома. В лучах утреннего солнца появилась едва заметная радуга. Это всегда будут они, Бельвилл и старый зонт.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	Umbrella

— Могу поинтересоваться, почему ты стоишь здесь один под проливным дождём? — услышал Фрэнк за своей спиной.  
— Я просто люблю дождь.  
И правда, он любил дождь. Айеро любил запах мокрого асфальта и запах озона, что ещё долго можно было почувствовать в воздухе. Он обожал грозы, яркие разряды молний, что били то тут, то там. Ему нравились лужи, остававшиеся после дождливых ночей. И Фрэнк точно был не против постоять под ливнем, каким бы сильным тот не был.  
— Не думал, что можешь заболеть? Ты же весь уже промок! — темноволосый парень с дырявым зонтиком подошёл к нему, делясь своим островком суши.  
Рядом с Айеро стоял молодой человек не намного выше его самого, которого Фрэнк, как порой казалось, знал лучше, чем самого себя. Волосы у Джерарда были тёмные, длинные и мокрые. На шее повязан длинный полосатый шарф. Как бы Фрэнк описал этого парня одним словом? Милый? Да, милый подойдёт. Они были знакомы уже пару лет, он до сих пор не придумал для него описания лучше чем «милый».  
— Что ты здесь забыл в… — Айеро глянул на время. — десять вечера, — ого, а он и не думал, что уже так поздно, — да ещё и под проливным дождём?  
— Я гуляю, — просто ответил Джерард. — Не тебе же одному любить дождь.  
— Мы могли бы гулять под дождём вместе, — предложил Фрэнк.  
— Ты странный, — произнёс парень. — Мне нравится.

* * *

Прошло несколько часов, уже давно за полночь. Дождь продолжал идти, омывая улицы, гром грохотал, заставляя лаять дворовых псов, а Фрэнк и Джерард всё гуляли, не волнуясь о том, что они промокли насквозь и сколько показывают стрелки часов. Они громко шутили и смеялись со своих же шуток. Проходя мимо луж, Фрэнк прыгал в каждую из них, несмотря на уговоры Уэя не делать этого.

— Джи? — позвал Айеро, когда они зашли на территорию парка.  
— М? — отозвался парень.  
— Скажи, а мы всегда будем вместе? — Фрэнк не знал почему, но ему действительно было важно услышать ответ. — Даже когда окончим школу и причин возвращаться сюда не останется?  
— Конечно, Фрэнки. Это всегда будем мы, Бельвилл и старый зонт. — он тепло обнял Фрэнка, прижимая к себе.

* * *

Уже светало, а дождь всё продолжал капать. Стрелки уже несколько минут показывали пять с лишним часов, самое время вернуться домой.  
Джерард проводил Айеро до дома и уже собрался уходить, как…  
— А как же зонт? — его позвал Фрэнк.  
— Оставь себе.  
— Ты уверен? Всё-таки дождь ещё идёт.  
— До встречи, Фрэнки.  
Он ушёл, оставив Айеро на ступеньках его дома. В лучах утреннего солнца появилась едва заметная радуга. Это всегда будут они, Бельвилл и старый зонт.


End file.
